


Autumnal Warmth

by chiakitea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakitea/pseuds/chiakitea
Summary: A short story that mainly focuses on Pidge missing her brother, Matt, who's spending the month out-of-state. Fortunately, her friends are there to give her all the warmth and company that she needs. :'))(Made for a contest on Voltron Animo-- )





	Autumnal Warmth

A long, deep sigh escaped Pidge's mouth before she could stop it. Her hazel eyes focused on the visible puff of air that formed from the warm breath she had released. With the chilly autumn air nipping at her bare hands, she ultimately ended up shoving them into the pockets of her thick jacket.

"Pidge, you doing okay?" Lance's sapphire eyes glimmered with concern as he gave her all of his undivided attention. He had ceased his conversation with Allura when he noticed Pidge's gloomy mood and silence.

Her gaze refused to meet his, instead being aimed at the leaves that were littered on the ground around her boots.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired.."

Allura, whose expression became one of worry, firmly placed her hands on Pidge's shoulders, urging the shorter of the two to meet her eyes. She didn't.

"I don't mean to pry, but..by any chance, does this have to do with Matt spending the month out-of-state?"

Under Allura's grip, Pidge had tensed up at the mention of her brother; Allura and Lance got their answer when they took note of the reaction.

Quirking an eyebrow in faint uncertainty, Allura frowned. "You know, you can tell us if you miss him. It's okay to feel that way."

Lance gave Pidge a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair affectionately when she finally raised her head. As she swatted his hand away with a scowl, he chuckled. "Seriously though. That's what we're here for, Pidgeon. We're your friends, and friends help each other out when they're at their lowest. Just tell us how you feel, and we'll try to help you out."

The short girl kicked the ground, grumbling under her breath, "When did you get so good at giving advice?"

Lance rolled his eyes half-heartedly, playfully sticking out his tongue in an attempt to lighten the mood. " **There's** the gremlin we all know and love. Also, I'll have you know that a lot of people in fact find or have found my advice useful at some point. If anything, I feel betrayed that you, a friend of mine, would ever suggest otherwise."

A huff left her lips at that reply.

Allura smiled into her sleeve at the scene before her but regained her earnest expression when she opened her mouth to talk. "All joking aside, I agree with Lance. Talking about it would also take a huge weight off your shoulders."

"I just.." Pidge sighed once again before gently removing Allura's hands from her shoulders. "Alright, but..can we go somewhere else?

\--  
"I guess I'm just not used to being without him for such a long time. I mean, he'd be gone for days or even a week at most, but a month..it's a bit longer of a time frame than I'm used to. Plus, we have traditions we'd follow each year. Jumping into leaf piles, baking autumn-themed pasteries, making pumpkins for Halloween..it just wouldn't feel the same if I were to do it by myself.."

Pidge took a swig of her cup of coffee, relishing the warmth it spread throughout her body. A content sigh left her mouth as she placed said coffee back on the table. When she peered back at her friends, she was met with a sympathetic look and a thoughtful look from Allura and Lance respectfully.

"I'm sure you're not the only one feeling that way. Matt must be missing you just as much, if not even more.. this has to be hard on him too." Allura's eyes softened when Pidge gave her a weak smile and nod.

"Maybe you don't have to them by yourself."

Lance's assertion resulted in two expressions of confusion being directed towards him.

Pidge's eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "What are you talking about..?"

The male's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'm talking about the traditions. I know we can't really replace him, but maybe we can join you in going through with your traditions. Maybe that would make you feel like he's here with you."

Allura's own face brightened up at the suggestion before a mirthful grin appeared on her face. "That sounds brilliant!" she took a moment to pull out her phone, clicking it on as she spoke, "I'll try to text the others and get them in on it too. We can also make a list to make it easier to know what things we'll be doing."

Pidge anxiously fidgeted with her glasses, not sure if the idea would work. "Only if you guys are okay with it.."  
\---  
"Ugh..have they responded yet?" Lance's whine came out muffled, as it was blocked by Pidge's jacket. He currently had his arms around her in a hug from behind, seeking warmth from the wind.

Pidge huffed for the umpeeth time, flicking his forehead after checking her phone. She crossed her arms when he let out an indignant squawk. "For the hundredth time, no."

"But-" An alert cut off the start of Lance's protest, and made the three of them take a look at their phones.

Lance pouted after reading the message. "We'll have to start without them then. We can do the second activity with them. Allura, what's the first one?"

The white-haired female looked through the memo on her phone, answering after she had read the first bullet, "Jumping into a pile of leaves." Her lips shaped into a smile when she surveyed the ground around them. There were countless leaves already scattered among the grass.

"Looks like we got lucky. Now, how about we get started?"

Immediately, the three went to work. They snatched whichever leaves didn't fly away and tried to place them together to create one huge leaf pile. There'd be moments where one of the leaves would escape out of a person's grasp and said person would spend a minute trying to catch that one single leaf before it would inevitably fly away. It was in such moments such as that that they would explode into fits of laughter. They'd laugh until their stomachs hurt, smile until their cheeks ached, and run around until they forgot about the cold. Overall, they had a ton of fun.

"Are you ready?" Lance smirked at Allura and Pidge, ready to jump when they called "1".

"Ready." Allura challenged them with her eyes.

Pidge nodded in agreement, grinning eagerly, "Ready."

"3."  
"2."  
They all stood on their toes, awaiting the final number to be announced.  
"1!"

They all jumped. The moment each of them met the huge pile, they whooped, laughed, hollered, anything that signified happiness. Pidge especially. She cheered and played with the leaves underneath her, feeling happy for the fact that she could share the same feeling of excitement that she always got from jumping in leaves with her friends. The brunette stared at the sky, grin still on her face as the wind swept away some of the leaves not pinned down by their weights. The next second she found her face covered with the leaves Lance had thrown at her. Pidge sat up quickly before gathering up some into her hands, taking advantage of the fact that he was trying to throw leaves at Allura as well. Sneaking up on Lance, she shoved the leaves she had gathered into his shirt with smirk on her face.

"AAH!"

\---  
"You know, you and Keith don't have to do this.." Pidge's voice wavered with apprehension.

Hunk smiled warmly, shaking his head at her words. "Nonsense. We'd do anything for you, you're our friend. If this is going to make you feel happier, then so be it. Besides, this'll help us all get into the spirit of autumm. Halloween's coming up soon."

"I second that!" Lance yelled from across the kitchen where he was whisking away at a bowl.

"I don't think you're mixing that correctly.." Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked over Lance's shoulder to glance at the mixture.

Lance's eyes narrowed dangerously before he placed the bowl and whisk on the counter, hand on one of his hips. "I don't think someone who set their microwave on fire has any right to correct me in regards to making food."

Keith let out a scoff, crossing his arms. "It was **one** time, are you ever going to let it go?"

Allura smacked both of them across the head with a nearby kitchen rag she had found. The two males let out groans of pain and rubbed their heads. "Both of you, shut up. We're trying to make Pidge feel better, not see you two make a mess of the whole kitchen."

Pidge tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't catch herself in time. Each of her friends turned towards her when they heard it, and soon enough, they found themselves joining her.

The small brunette took notice of the joy radiating through each person and mentally thank the fact that she had such caring people around her. They were all truly amazing, doing all of this just to make her feel better. She was truly lucky.

It was only when everyone's laughter faded into a peaceful appreciation for each others' presence that Pidge smiled.

Although she would really miss her brother this month, she finally decided that she'd be alright. With a **family** like this, she'd knew it'd all be okay.

"What's next on the list?"

 


End file.
